I Cried Dry Tears For Her
by battousaixangel
Summary: [One-shot] Syaoran makes a promise to himself that today would be the day that he confesses his feelings for Sakura. But... when he does (or tries), something unexpected happens... Sakura ends up dying... [S/S]


****

I Cried Dry Tears For Her

Disclaimer: ;-;

Author's Note: If you read the old version of this, I'm pretty sure you'd die laughing right now. When I was looking over my stories the other day, I literally fell off my chair laughing at how pathetic it was. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. I was pretty surprised that I got any. That was what prevented me from deleting this story though. About a month ago, I deleted about 12 of my fanfics because they were so pathetic. But because I got quite a few reviews for this one, I decided to just rewrite it. It still stinks and sounds funny now, but at least... oh, whatever. You'll end up laughing anyway.

*

6th period – Math. One of my favorite subjects.

Too bad I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. Because as always, like any other day, I was secretly admiring the auburn-haired girl in front of me. She was staring out the window, looking bored, but at the same time, very content.

Her name? Sakura Kinomoto. The girl I've admired for the past six years. She was so beautiful; I've always been mesmerized by her glowing beauty. She was caring as well, always thinking and helping others before herself. Sure, she could be clumsy, and yes, she was a bit naïve, but nonetheless, it's what makes her... her. Sakura Kinomoto, the girl I've fallen hard for.

It's a bit sad though. She's all I seem to ever think about. Ever since I've met her, she's the only one I've had my eye on. I'm infatuated by her every move, it seems. This young woman had brought a purpose into my life – to love and protect her.

As a kid, I never believed in anything, especially 'love'. Whenever I heard of that word, I would sneer, wondering long and hard why others would waste time on such nonsense. But when I met her, she changed my world. She changed me. I would never regret it though. No, never. I could never regret meeting her.

And that is why I'm going to tell her how I feel about her today, no matter what. Even if she laughs in my face and makes fun of me, but of course, I know she'd never do that. It's funny, I fear her rejection, but I fear more of is telling her before it's too late.

*RING*

Finally. School's over. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I stood there and waited for her as she gracefully placed on her sweater on and grabbed her bag. She turned to me and smiled, saying nothing.

"Um," I stuttered, cursing myself mentally for sounding so pathetic. "What do you want to do today? Movies?"

Her smile grew wider. "Sure."

I returned a tiny smile, and headed out the door. When we wondered down the hall, we received a few glares here and there. But who cares? I certainly don't.

We finally reached the door of the building, and quickly stepped out. I could feel the cold, fresh air run through me, but it wasn't enough to necessarily cool me off. The girl next to me built up heat inside of me that I never knew was possible. Had she had any idea what she was doing to me? Luckily, instead of sweeping her off her feet into a passionate kiss, I knew how to control myself. I may not have been the best, but at least I had _some_ advantage of myself.

We pretty much walked to the movies in silence. Walking up to buy two tickets, I hadn't realized that she went to the other side, buying herself a ticket. I sighed heavily, walking into the theatre.

A sudden gust of wind practically blew us over, and I looked out to see the heavy clouds, ready to pour any moment. We ended up buying some popcorn, two drinks, and a package of candy.

God, I am such a dork. I didn't even spend 30 seconds watching the movie. The whole time, I was looking at her out of the corner of my eye, and now my eye is sore. Not that she's ugly or anything, because she definitely is NOT. But because of my stupidity. I should've just told her then.

We walked out, and decided to head off to the mall. It was rather interesting, to say the least. I ended up buying her a small, silver bracelet while she bought me a sweater.

I have been graced by an angel.

Yes, I know I'm losing it, but I _am_ in love with this girl after all.

As a taxi came our way, I stopped it, and opened the door, letting her in first. When we both got comfortable, I gently (and embarrassingly) laid my hand over hers and smiled. Surprisingly, she smiled in return and held onto my hand. I could not tell you then how great I felt. Nothing could ever possibly describe it... nothing...

She had gave me my confidence back to tell her.

But it wasn't until five minutes later that something unexpected happened.

It was so frustrating because I was so close... so close to admitting everything.

But the only word that came out of my mouth was 'I'.

Because before I could say anything else, my eyes were closed, and I felt pain rush through my body. It was then that I realized that we were in an accident.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find her covered in red. She was completely drenched in her own blood, and the window on her side was completely shattered.

I froze for a second, cursing. I slowly reached out for her, only to find out that she wasn't breathing. It was then that I didn't feel pain for myself... but for her. I opened my mouth to yell, but nothing came out.

No... NO! Why?! What did she do to deserve this? Why couldn't I've died instead of her?

I closed my eyes and faintly whispered 'I love you'. And although it looked as if I was whispering it to no one, I was directing it to her. I held onto her hand and kissed it.

I opened my eyes, and wondered what the hell was wrong with me. I wasn't even crying! I tried... I really did. I cursed destiny. Destiny was so cruel. So unfair. So... unexpected. Well, of course, I've known that for a while. 'Expect the unexpected now.' ...But why? I laid my head on her hand in defeat.

I stared at her beautiful face. Behind that blood that covered her... there was an innocent angel, who couldn't live her life to the fullest. I blinked... and as I waited for help to come... I cried dry tears for her...

I suddenly felt something brush up against my ear. It had whispered the three words I had longed to hear from her. I smiled, because I know now that she really is an angel. Not just a regular angel... but _my_ guardian angel.

I stared at her and smiled, closing my eyes once more.

*

Not exactly my style of writing, but I guess... it turned out okay for my first. I usually don't write from a character's pov, but I wrote this LAST year, so that's why it sucks. =] I only cleaned up some little things here and there... otherwise, everything's still the same. Yes, I slacked off... so typical of me. Anyway, review! ^_^


End file.
